


I miss you so much

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	I miss you so much

被利落地拉下裤子，高温的手覆住翘起渗出清液的性器时，张艺兴勾着lay脖颈的胳膊就轻颤了一下，张口就咬上了他的肩头。  
“你……流氓。”  
小东西咬人还挺疼的。  
lay“嘶”了一声，手上同时极有技巧地律动起来，被放在化妆台上的人开始嗯嗯啊啊地叫了起来，仰着细长的雪颈，在lay的眼前露出脆弱的小巧喉结，粉嫩的唇微张着，喘息间偶尔溢出一下两声的甜腻呻吟，勾人得很。  
俯身拉开张艺兴身上那件蛇纹V领的衬衫，露出那圆润洁白的肩头，lay眯眼欣赏着他的肌肤因为情欲泛滥一点点的飘红，伸出手纤长的手指顺着张艺兴的锁骨向下划动，逗弄似地抚过一寸寸粉嫩的肌肤，感觉着指尖传来的轻颤，停顿在了他的肚脐下，开始一圈一圈的打起转。  
“宝宝，想我了吗？”  
身下被眼前的男人完全掌控，炽热而汹涌的快感灭顶似的袭来，张艺兴听着男人在耳边沉沉地带着情欲的低磁嗓音，呜咽着张开双腿勾上了男人的腰，委委屈屈地嘟嘴道：“老公抱抱……”  
现在懂得叫老公了？刚才还喊流氓呢。  
lay勾起唇角，彻底撕开张艺兴身下的衣物，转而又摸上了张艺兴的手牵引着他帮自己解开皮带，拉下最后一层束缚。  
粗长滚烫的性器顶上淌着媚水的绵软穴口，传染而至的热度让张艺兴不住地缩了缩后穴，便又溢出了许多清黏的肠液。  
“快进来……快……”他抱着lay的脖子喊得好似很大声，每一声都是娇软的邀请。  
lay色气地舔咬着张艺兴的耳廓，湿漉漉的湿热舌尖划过敏感的耳、颈后，换来更发烫的渴望。  
“宝宝，想我了吗？”他又问了一遍刚才的问题。  
“想……嗯……快想死你了！”  
“那……”lay勾唇邪笑，下身一挺，将性器浅浅没入红润的穴中，“自己坐上来，动一动吧……”  
【END】


End file.
